Pasion in the morning!
by DragonsGothic
Summary: He sighed as the hands rubbed his back making him move closer to his love.


I don't own anything.  
So on with the story Hope you'll like it

**Passion in the morning!**

**Draco's POV:**

Draco woke up with hands travelling all over his body and kisses being placed in his neck all the way to his shoulders. He sighed as the hands rubbed his back making him move closer to his love.

He heard a small chuckle behind him as two strong arms wrapped themselves around his stomach pulling him even closer to his loves warm body.

He turned around, the arms still wrapped securely around his body. He never opened his eyes doing this.

He wrapped his arms around his love as well, before snuggling his face in his love's chest taking in the strong sent of his one and only love right know. "Blaise Zabini."

**Blaise's POV:**

Blaise relaxed and wrapped his arms around the blond beauty next to him. He placed kisses in the croak of the blonde's neck and shoulders earning him a sigh from his love.

He chuckled as the smaller boy's body moved closer to him. He smiled as the blonde turned, still in wrapped in his arms but not opening his eyes.

A smile made his way to his face as the blonde snuggled his face into his chest and arms made their way around his waist.

He loved these moments between the two of them. Just him and his love: "Draco."

Nobody else around.

He reached out and stroked the blonde strands with a gentle touch earning him a moan from Draco. He was the only one allowed to touch the blonde's hair like this and he was very proud of that.

Draco isn't as all the other houses think off him. An asshole and a cold jackass, who didn't care about anyone or anything.

But only the Slytherins knew the real Draco. The Draco who was caring, sweet and funny to be around with.

A small tug and warmth around his nipple brought him out of his thoughts. A shiver running threw his body.

**Draco's POV:**

He smiled and moaned as he felt Blaise his hand stroking his hair. He heard a sigh rumble through his love's chest and knew he was deep in thought. But he knew just the thing to get Blaise out of them.

He leaned closer to one off Blaise his nipples and put his mouth around it.

He bit in it softly and tugged at it. Letting Blaise shiver against his body. He smirked and played with the nipple a little longer.

Licking it, kissing it and biting it softly. He felt Blaise shudder and Draco tucked it again.

Feeling Blaise's length growing against his own he unwrapped one of his arms and slipped his hand down. Lower and lower.

**Both their POV:**

Blaise shivered as Draco tugged and kissed his nipple he felt himself growing hard and felt Draco unwrap one of his arms.

Blaise suddenly felt a hand rubbing over his stomach till it came all the way down to his boxers. The hand slipped in and Blaise moaned as he felt Draco rubbing his fingers along his shaft. They stopped on the tip.

Draco took back his hand and slipped his arm out from under Blaise.

Blaise moaned as Draco pulled his hand out and he was left with an aching and hard dick.

He felt Draco's hands going to the rim off his boxers and they tugged it down.

Draco pulled down Blaise's black boxers fast and bend down. He blew on the tip making Blaise moan harder then before. He moved closer and slowly gave a small kiss on the thickening shaft.

Blaise turned onto his back as Draco kissed his shaft. He just hoped this wasn't just one of these games that Draco loved to play. First getting him hard as hell and then running into the bathroom leaving him with a problem.

Draco crawled in-between Blaise's legs and wrapped his hands around Blaise his shaft. He rubbed them up and down stroking Blaise's balls with his other hand.

Blaise groaned and moaned as he felt Draco's hands on his gentiles. He screwed his eyes shut as Draco wrapped one of his hands around his balls, feeling himself getting harder and harder.

Draco felt Blaise getting harder and removed his hands to replace them with his mouth. Swirling his tongue around Blaise's shaft he sucked him hard with a steady pass.

Blaise couldn't take it any longer and grabbed Draco by his waist pulling him up and rolling Draco under him. He kissed Draco on the lips while spreading Draco's legs. He placed himself on top of Draco and positioned his cock in front of Draco's opening.

Draco was suddenly hoisted up and covered by Blaise. While Blaise kissed him roughly he felt his legs getting spread. He gave a small cry as Blaise put himself at his opening.

Blaise smiled at the small cry and lowered himself with a quick thrust. Entering Draco's body fast and hopefully for Draco as painless as possible. He felt Draco's shiver and heard him cry out. He looked into the blonde's face.

Draco let out a cry as Blaise entered him fast. He screwed his eyes shut and he felt a small tear making his way down his cheek.

Blaise was surprised to see a small tear making it's way down Draco's cheek. He bends forward and whispered sweet and comforting things into Draco's ear hoping it would calm Draco a bit. He kissed away the tear and felt Draco relax a little.

Draco calmed down when he heard Blaise's his voice and wrapped his arms and legs around Blaise's body allowing Blaise to move.

Blaise pushed deeper inside Draco slowly before speeding up his thrusts. He felt Draco groan and was that a purr?

He heard it again and yes that was definitely a purring sound and it came from Draco.

Draco groaned as he felt Blaise's thrust and **oh my god** did he just purr as well? He felt himself getting harder and was near coming as Blaise moved faster.

They both came on the same moment moaning loudly as they did.

Blaise pulled out of Draco slowly and lay down beside him as Draco unwrapped his arms and legs from him.

Both lay down breathing heavily while looking at each other.

Blaise bend forward and kissed Draco on the tip of his nose before taking the smaller body in his arms pulling Draco against him. Thank God they had no classes today, as it was Saturday.

**The end**

**Well I hope you liked so tell me what you thought of it by clicking on the bleu little button on the left to REVIEW!**


End file.
